peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Many Clones Of Peppa
Transcript intro card Narrator: Peppa and her friends go to the Playgroup. Madame: Children. This is a clone machine. Peppa: What is this clone, Madame Gazelle? Madame: Clone is when clone yourself, if you do, then your clone will appear. Peppa: Okay, but Is it Suzy Sheep is a clone? Suzy: Peppa. Madame: No. Suzy is not. Rebecca: Me. If I want to clone my Auntie? Madame: No Rebecca. Candy is cloning herself. Everyone: Hooray! Peppa: What now? Madame: Peppa can clone herself now. Peppa: Me? Everyone: Hooray! Madame: OK. Only for 5:00pm in evening. Narrator: Peppa Is A Clone. Is Candy Cat In Two. Spongebob Narrator: 5:00pm Narrator: It Is evening. Peppa goes to the Playgroup but Candy Cat is walking to Playgroup. Peppa: Candy! Candy: What? Peppa: You want to go to outside now? Candy: Sure thing. (Peppa Pushing Candy) Peppa: Goodbye! (Slaps The Door) Candy: OK. Narrator: Peppa goes to the Clone Machine. Peppa: Wow! Barney: Hey Peppa. Peppa: Who are you? Barney: I am Barney The Dinosaur. Peppa: Barney, Can I clone herself now? Barney: You can. (Peppa is copied the print) Peppa: Wow! It is copy! Narrator: Giant Bond Paper is moving Peppa's copy. Peppa: Hello! Peppa: What!? A clone??? Narrator: Peppa and Peppa is now a twin sister. Peppa + Peppa: Hello! Barney: See you later, Peppa! Peppa: Yes Barney. Narrator: Candy Cat waiting to Peppa cloning herself. Peppa: Hello Candy. Candy: What now? Peppa: Hello! Candy: Wow! Narrator: Peppa And Her Friends Is Peppa's Clone But Peppa Is A #2 Choose Another Copies? Peppa: Peppa I'am The R Is Real You #2 Peppa #2: Yes Another One! Narrator: Another Piece Of Many Giant Bond Paper. Is Many Clone Of Peppa! Everyone Of Peppa: Paste! Paste! Paste! Paste! Paste! Narrator: Oh Dear. Peppa Is A Clones Madame: Now Where Is Peppa! Suzy: BAA Is Printing Room Madame: Peppa Inside The Printing Room! Peppa! Go Outside! Now. (Open The Door) Madame: Peppa! What Are You Doing (Mixing Talking Of Peppa) Rebecca: What The World This Is Everyone Of Peppa: Hello Suzy! Suzy: AHH! Peppa Everyone Of Peppa: Hello Everyone (Peppa And Her Friends Are Running Is Scared Clones Of Peppa) Madame: Children Is Called "Train To Busan" Peppa And Her Friends: ' WHAT TRAIN TO BUSAN?' Rebecca: (Squeaks) I Know! Peppa Is A Clone Just Like Zombie Madame: Yes Children Danny: (Woffs) I Know. Lola Nidora Is Called "Trip Ubusan" Madame: No. No. No. Is Not Tagalog Movies (Break The Glass) Peppa #1000: Hello! Peppa #9: Hello Suzy! Peppa #16: Hello Everyone! Peppa #8: The Broadway Boys In Concert Peppa #24: (Crying) Madame: RIGHT!. IS TRIP UBUSAN!!!! Suzy: (BAA) Quick! Get out! Get out to the here! Peppa #16: Oh great! (Many Peppa clones runned out) Suzy: Yay! No more Peppa's clones! Suzy: What!? I heard something. I'd check in the window what happening. (Then, Suzy looking out in the window) Suzy: What are those clones up to? Don't they know I'm looking herself? (Then, Peppa #12, #23, #999 and #10 running out to the playgroup) Suzy: What!?? (screams) GET OUT, RIGHT NOW!!! (Peppa #12, #23, #999 and #10 runned out) TBC Trivia The Filipino Movie On November 22 Is A Starring Jose. Paulo. Wally. Is Trip Ubusan. Train To Busan Is A Chinese Of A May Zombies Just Like Peppa? When Suzy says "What are those clones up to? Don't they know I'm looking herself?", it is a parody of Have You Seen This Snail, a real Spongebob episode. Category: Episodes Category:Fanon Category: Clones